cake or steak?
by stargazergirl91
Summary: with traci's words of wisdom, andy needs to pick which one she liked better: cake or steak?


A/N: Hi! I am so overwhelmed with the support I got from my second fanfic (a little something extra). Thank you for reviewing, adding the story as favorite and alerted. It means so much to me that you guys like it. Sometimes I wish I could go far, far away from where I am now and I can do that when I write these stories. And I have all of you to thank for inspiring me to keep on writing. So please review this one too, let me know your thoughts whether you like it or not. :D

Anyway, this is my first attempt at a one-shot. The first part was taken from girlfriend of the year, but it doesn't necessarily happen in that time frame…maybe somewhere after hot and bothered, but before takedown. In this story, Luke hadn't asked Andy to move in yet.

I hope you like!

I DO NOT OWN ROOKIE BLUE.

* * *

"What?" Traci was comfortably sitting on Andy's couch with her legs hanging on the arm when she had a double take on her friend.

"Uhh…I mean I didn't sleep with him," Andy said while shaking her head. "but I totally would have."

"When?"

"The night of the blackout."

"Why didn't you?" Traci sat up and leaned toward Andy, demanding for an answer.

"Because the lights came on." Andy looked everywhere except at Traci and took a drink from her wine. Traci moved from her place on the couch to the floor beside Andy.

"So I'm assuming that thing that happened with Swarek, your training officer was a mistake…because you didn't tell me." Andy gave her a big smile.

"Yeah, best mistake of my life." Traci gave the look, eyebrow raised and everything. "Yes, Traci. It was a mistake." She said, although Traci didn't quite believe her. Traci poured wine on both their glasses as Andy tried to explain further.

"Things with Sam are complicated and with Luke, they're just simple. I mean, he cares about me, I care about him and I do wanna make it work."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Traci paused and looked at Andy. She thought about it a while and wasn't able to answer before Traci started talking again.

"Coz if it were me, I would've jumped him right then and there." She said with a wave of her hand.

"What?" Andy had taken a sip from her glass and choked a little bit after hearing what her friend had just admitted.

"It's probably the alcohol talking, but I can't deny that Sam Swarek is one hot and sexy guy. I totally get why you're attracted to him." Andy just looked at her, her mouth hanging open.

"Don't worry, Andy. He's not my type. I'm just saying in case you deny that attraction."

"But Trace, he's my training officer. And I'm his rookie…you know it's against the rules." Andy rested her head on the seat of the couch while Traci laid flat on the floor, feeling her eyelids getting heavy.

"I don't think he's the kind of guy who sticks to the rules."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Funny, isn't it?"

"What is?" She looked down to face Traci on the floor.

"How you said you wanted to make things work with Luke, but here we are talking about Sam."

Andy and Traci had talked and drank wine for a while until Traci had finally fallen asleep on Andy's carpeted floor. She stood up and started cleaning up the plates and glasses they had used. Thoughts from the night kept popping in her mind, making her dizzy, but that was probably because of all the alcohol they had ingested. Still, she couldn't believe she was even considering this.

The evening started out with a sort of house warming celebration. Andy had finally finished unpacking after 4 months of living in her apartment and Traci insisted on the wine for the celebration. Everything was going fine until Traci mentioned Luke, which led to Sam and the whole blackout incident. She told Traci everything and she was just spot on the things Andy had been trying to bury for months. Sure, she was attracted to Sam, but that doesn't mean she wanted to be with him. It could be that she just admired her training officer, looked up to him as a fine example in their line of work. But even Andy wasn't convinced with that.

She placed the plates on the sink and leaned on the counter to steady herself. She looked outside the window and saw the bright moon at its biggest. She tried to picture Luke's face, the touch of his hands on her body and the taste of his lips.

She shook her head sideward as she felt warm blood flooding her cheeks. She turned the faucet on and let it run. She splashed cold water on her face, hoping to forget what had just entered her mind.

"I'm not drunk, am I?" She said out loud to herself.

"I don't think so…" She smiled at how silly this was.

"Then why am I talking to myself? More importantly, why did I just fantasize Sam?"

xxx

Andy had been dating Luke quite some time now and she wasn't lying when she told Traci that she wanted to make it work with him. Like they all say, he was a solid and dependable guy. But it was his boyish good looks that drew her in. And then she got to know him better. He was great, actually. He was hard working and dedicated to the job. Passionate about it even. And Andy liked that in a man. At first, she had been impressed at how he took his work seriously, but as they continue on with their relationship, Andy begins to hate how she always came in second. She would put on an understanding face and tell him that it was alright. At one point, she was telling herself that she couldn't have everything she wanted. He was handsome and smart and really good at his job, but he wasn't really all that amazing in the emotional department. Andy felt cheated. Like when you buy something from the store and found out that it didn't do all the things they said it would. But she still wanted to make it work anyway. Because he was the good guy. The guy who wouldn't break her heart, or so she believed.

Things got complicated after the night of the blackout. Even up until now, the memory of what happened that night could still make her blush like crazy. She couldn't stop thinking about Sam and how his hands ran up her body and how it ends up tangled in her hair, or how his kisses leave her skin burning, asking for more. She could feel her cheeks getting warm again, but she didn't want to break away from this little fantasy of reliving that night even thought it was wrong—so wrong.

"McNally. Are you alright?" Sam stopped at the red light and looked at her.

"Of course. Why are you asking?"

"Because it's awfully quiet here and that never happens when you're around." He was picking on her again.

"I was—uh—just thinking about something." She could feel her face growing hotter, if that was even possible.

"You looked flushed. Do you have a fever?" He seemed concerned as he reached to touch her forehead.

"You're hot. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Sam. I'm okay. Can you please mind the road?" She said as she playfully swatted his hand away.

"Are you doubting my driving skills?"

"No, I just don't want you to go hitting people crossing the street just so you could tell me I'm hot."

Sam raised an eyebrow and then grinned at her as she realized what she had just said.

"You know what I mean!" Andy said a little too hastily.

"What? I didn't say anything." He kept his eyes on the road ahead, still smiling.

Andy chose to ignore him as she looked outside the window, her skin tingling from where Sam had touched her. She always wondered why Sam had this effect on her. It could be a lot of things. Maybe because he had that bad boy persona which Andy found so mysterious or those deep, dark eyes that could stare into her or maybe because he had always been there for her. He knew her better than anybody and he always go the extra mile for her. Andy denied the feelings that have been developing in her as they spend each day together in the confined space of the cruiser. She convinced herself that ignoring those feelings was the best solution.

She looked back on the conversation she had with Traci the night before, hoping that it would give her a little clarity.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to pick between Luke and Sam?"

"Yes, simple as that."

"Are you out of your mind? There are rules, you know…"

"As I've said, Swarek doesn't seem to be the rule-following kind of guy. And it's obvious that he has a thing for you. Everybody can see it."

"You must be totally drunk if you're saying that. Why are you even pushing this?" Traci turned serious and looked her in the eye.

"Don't change the subject. Look Andy, you're my friend and I know you. I know that you're settling for second best because you're afraid of the possibilities of getting hurt again. But you deserve better and to be happy so don't give me that crap about the rules because it doesn't matter. As long as you're happy, that's what matters at the end of the day." She gave Andy a sweet smile.

"And oh, if you're going to pursue this relationship with your TO, just keep it a secret until you're not his rookie anymore."

"Great advice." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes at Traci.

"Okay, so I admit that I do feel something for Sam. How do I know who to pick between them?"

"Hmmm…" Traci thought out loud. "Imagine you're in a restaurant…"

"And what exactly am I doing in this restaurant?"

"You're deciding on what to eat. You feel like eating cake, but you want to have steak too. But your money is only enough for one. Luke is the cake and Sam is the steak. What's your order?"

"I am so amazed at how you come up with these things." Andy said, throwing a piece of crumpled paper at Traci.

Andy smiled to herself at the memory of _the talk_ with her best always did know how to make her feel better.

She was brought back to the present when the radio crackled to life. There was a B&E in progress a couple of blocks from where Sam and Andy were. Sam grabbed the radio and turned the sirens on.

"1504 on route. We're on our way."

They were at the scene in an instant. They saw an old lady meet them at the street telling them that she had just witnessed two guys enter the window and that her neighbors were out of town so she called the police.

Sam gave Andy orders to cut them off at the back while he entered at the front. Andy had just gotten over the fence when she saw 2 guys running out of the back door. She started to run after the instant they got out the door, knowing that Sam would be right behind her. But it wasn't just Sam behind her. She looked back and saw a German Shepherd launch into Sam's arm and he fell to the ground. She was terrified and thought about running back to him.

"What are you doing, McNally? Your guy's getting away." Sam managed to shout at her as he was trying to fend off the big dog.

xxx

Andy returned to the front of the house, dragging along one guy in cuffs. Oliver and Dov had arrived in time and were able to catch the other guy. She handed the one she caught to Dov and headed for the ambulance where she knew she would find Sam.

He was sitting on the step while a paramedic tended to his wounds. She saw that his jacket had been ripped apart and that he was bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Andy sat beside him, assessing the damage.

"I'm fine, McNally. Just a little scratch."

"I was worried." Sam could tell from the look on her face and the tone of her voice that she had been scared for a while and he didn't want her to feel that way.

"You don't need to worry. I can handle a little bite."

"I know you can. But that doesn't stop me from worrying. What if something bad had happened to you? You could've been seriously hurt. I should've went back for you." He turned to face her and look her in the eye.

"Look Andy, this is part of our job and whether we like it or not, we will get hurt serving and protecting others. You did the right thing, okay? You caught the bad guy. That's one less burglar to worry about."

Sam had always been tough on the rookies, but he had developed a soft spot for this one in particular. There was just something about her that he couldn't get himself to stop thinking of. He always felt happier, more relaxed when he was with her even though they argue a lot. He hated the fact that all she wanted was to be friends, but love how close they had gotten. He knew her and understood her and everyday he was falling more and more in love with her.

He was touched at how concerned she was for him and he couldn't stand the sight of her like that. She was quiet and was avoiding his gaze which he recognized as a sign of her over thinking things again. All he wanted was for her to stop worrying. All he needed was to see her smile and he knew that everything will be fine.

As the medic wrapped up his arm with gauze and secured it in place, he stood up in front of Andy and lifted her so they were looking at each other.

"We have a couple of minutes before we head back to the barn. Wanna check out this new cake place down Mapple Avenue? My treat." Sam gave her that dimpled smile and offered her his hand.

She looked at Sam's face and then his hand and back to his face again. She smiled up at him and placed her hand in his.

"Sure…but I would rather have steak instead." Sam helped her up and they both walked back to the cruiser. He was confused as to why she wanted to have steak in the middle of the afternoon.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

THE END

* * *

A/N: Okay, so what do you think? I think it sucked. I was really excited when I started writing this and along the way, I guess I just lost interest. I had a hard time building up the story. And since I was already half way, I thought I might as well just finish it and share it with you guys. So you be the judge.

Please let me know what you think. Don't forget to review.

xoxo, stargazergirl91


End file.
